Brigitte Abbendis
The High General Brigitte Abbendis was possibly the most fanatical of the leaders of the Scarlet Crusade. With little thought or hesitation, sacrificed her troops in her unending conquest to destroy the undead of Azeroth. She followed in the footsteps of her father, High General Abbendis who helped to found the Scarlet Crusade. She kept a detailed account of her campaigns in a diary. History Brigitte was given the task of completing her father's mission before he met his death at the hands of the undead he sought to eradicate. She became a member of the Knights of the Silver Hand, and was witness to Alexander Mograine's plans to create Ashbringer. She aided in this by helping to cleanse the crystal in the sword. This meeting in the Southshore inn was also attended by Tirion Fordring and Isillien. Arcanist Doan, who had feelings for her, was also at this meeting. When her father died, Brigitte was given the title of High General to replace him. World of Warcraft As High General, Brigitte took great lengths to protect the bastions of the Scarlet Crusade's powers. With the Eastern Plaguelands posing constant threat, she spent a great deal of time at Tyr's Hand. She was killed there by adventurers, but the Scarlet Crusade resurrected her. Wrath of the Lich King From Tyr's Hand, she did not have far to travel to jump to the defense of New Avalon when it was attacked by Death Knights in the service of the Lich King. She also found herself, however, protecting the Scarlet Crusade from the panic of the Citizens of Havenshire. The Death Knights watched this as they prepared for their full assault. As New Avalon fell, a Death Knight took the guise of a Scarlet Courier and delivered a message that had been intercepted to the High General. Brigitte was furious at the "Courier" for being late, although she knew the Death Knight forces were too powerful even if reinforcements were to arrive. She wrote a reply, though unbeknownst to her it would never reach the armies of Hearthglen and Tirisfal Glades that marched to her aid, announcing that the Scarlet Crusade was shifting its focus to Northrend and dubbing itself the Scarlet Onslaught. Before long, she had established New Hearthglen and took full command there. Unfortunately, neither the Horde nor the Alliance took well to her presence there. Commander Eligor Dawnbringer of the Valiance Expedition sent the Heroes of the Alliance to kill her, as a preemptive measure to the danger she posed. Meanwhile, the Forsaken High Executor Wroth of the Hand of Vengeance sent the Heroes of the Horde to similarly fetch her head. With both groups of mighty heroes set upon taking her life and removing all possibility of resurrection, her death became an inevitability. Dialogue Combat *"You've come to test the might of the Onslaught?" *"Deal with them quickly. I don't have time for this!" *"You may want to rethink your actions, fools!" *"Am I going to have to deal with this intrusion myself?" *"Now I'll show you the real power of the Onslaught!" (At half health) Images 200px-Abbendisdaughtercomic.JPG|Brigitte Abbendis in the Warcraft comic books BrigitteWoW.jpg|High General Brigitte Abbendis in Tyr's Hand Real World High General Brigitte Abbendis is a character from the Warcraft canon who appears in World of Warcraft, as well as in the expansions World of Warcraft: Burning Crusade and World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. External Links: *WoWWiki *Wowpedia *Wowhead *Wowhead Category:WoW Characters Category:Inhabitants of Eastern Plaguelands Category:Inhabitants of Dragonblight Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Members Category:Burning Crusade Characters Category:WotLK Characters Category:Deceased Warcraft Characters Category:Scarlet Onslaught Members Category:Scarlet Crusade Members Category:Silver Hand Members Category:Warcraft Paladin Characters Category:Warcraft Human Characters